1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates night lamp technology and more particularly, to a safety aroma diffusing night lamp assembly, which ensures a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art:
There are night lamps with an added aroma diffusing function. These night lamps combine a night lamp unit and an aroma diffuser unit. U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,097B1 discloses a similar design. However, the user needs to prepare a particular container for holding an aromatic wax or essential oil, and then to carefully pick up the aromatic wax or essential oil from the container and to put the aromatic wax or essential oil in an accommodation chamber at a top side of a ceramic container above the lampshade for heating by the radiating heat energy of the lamp bulb. During application, the lamp bulb may be contaminated by the aromatic wax or essential oil. Further, when the aromatic wax or essential oil is used up, the user needs to clean the accommodation chamber, avoiding mixing of different aromatic substances or smells. Further, if the accommodation chamber is made of a fragile material, such as ceramic or glass, the accommodation chamber may be broken easily during cleaning.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,180B2 discloses a connector of a C-type bulb assembly, which includes two half symmetric pieces, wherein the first piece having its two side projections provided with related rods and the second piece having its two side projections provided with related apertures. The two half pieces can be assembled together to become the connector while the bulb holder is connected therein, and the holder with the connector is capable of being assembled or disassembled with the shell easily and quickly. Because this design can easily be assembled or disassembled and because the lamp bulb is exposed to the outside when electrically conducted, a child may damage the lamp bulb when playing the connector of a C-type bulb assembly for fun, causing an electric shock accident.